2003
|image1=File:2002ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.gif |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume IX |pamphlet:=US/UK |previous=2002 |next=2004 }} 2003 is the eleventh year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. It was also the year HiT Entertainment took over the Thomas and Friends franchise. Items released during this year were still labeled "Gullane." Available Products Vehicles From this year until 2013, all vehicles would dated as "2003". Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Diesel *Boco (reintroduction) *Daisy *Skarloey *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Mike *Flying Scotsman *Lady (redesigned) *Diesel 10 *Dodge *Splatter *Big City Engine *Salty *Harvey *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert (new) *Spencer (UK Only, New) Coaches and Cars *Barnes and Noble Box Car *Annie *Clarabel *Sodor Line Caboose *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *Circus Train *Barrel Car *Express Coaches *Box Cars *Handcar *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars *Gold Prospector's Cars (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Terence *Trevor *Butch *Lorry with Flatbed *Caroline *George *Thumper *Bulgy (new) *Elizabeth (new) *Sodor Road Crew (new) *Tiger Moth (new) *Jack (UK Only, New) Multi-Car Packs *Chocolate Covered Percy and Chocolate Car (new) *5-Car Gift Pack *Bertram with Scrap Cars *Rusty with Construction Cars *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Thomas "Winter Wonderland" Train *Stepney with Museum Cars (new) *Thomas and Yumsters Cargo Car (new) Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Bertie (new) Limited Edition *Limited Edition Thomas Comes to Breakfast (new) *Limited Edition James Goes Buzz Buzz (new) Buildings and Destinations *Special Engine Shed *"The Works" Engine Repair Shop *Roundhouse *Sodor Cargo Crane *Barrel Loader *Cranky the Crane *Stop and Go Station *Sodor Engine Wash *Coal Station *Water Tower *Sodor Fire Station *Conductor's Shed *Abbey Repair Shop *Over the Track Signal *Honey Depot *Rescue Hospital (redesigned) *Sodor Service Station *Cargo Transfer *Musical Carousel *Windmill *Coal Loader (new) *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory (new) *Brendam Fishing Dock (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Arched Stone Bridge *Single Stone Tunnel *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Arched Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Sling Bridge *Mountain Overpass *Quarry Mine Tunnel (new) *Clock Tower (new) Sets *Classic Figure 8 Set (new) *Really Useful Work Set (new) *Trouble with Trees Set *Figure 8 Set *Circle Set *Circus Set *A Day at "The Works" Set *Mountain Tunnel Set *Bridge and Tunnel Set *Lift and Load Set *Down by the Docks Set *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Roundhouse Set *Mountain Overpass Set *Let's Have a Race Set *Seasons on Sodor Set (new) *Tidmouth Station Travel Set (new) *Boulder Mountain Set (new) *Deluxe Chocolate Factory Set (new) *Sodor Rescue Team Set (new) *Sodor Engine Wash Set (new) *Battery-Powered Over and Through Set Track *2" Straight Track and Road *4" Straight Track and Road *6" Straight Track and Road *8" Straight Track and Road *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Graded Track Risers *Elevated Track Foundation *Action Switch Track *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Flexi-Curve Track *Switch T-Track *Cross Track with 2 Warning Signs *Round-About Action Turntable *Track to Surface Ramps *Stacking Risers *Rail Crossing (new) *3 1/2" Curved Road *6 1/2" Curved Road *Sir Topham Hatt Auto-Stop Track (new) Track Packs *Trouble with Trees Expansion Pack *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Cross and Switch Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Circle and Circus Set Expansion Pack *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Beginner Roadway Expansion Pack *Elevated Roadway Expansion Pack *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Advanced Expansion Pack *Hill and Mountain Set Expansion Pack (new) Accessories *Sir Topham Hatt, 1 Workman, 2 Engineers *Sir Topham and Lady Hatt *Combo Accessory Pack of 8 (new) Play Accessories *Play Table *Island Adventure Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Under-the-Bed Trundle Playtable (new) *Thomas Carry Bag *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard *Cloth Playmat *Felt Playmat *Large Felt Playmat *Fun Around Sodor Train Playmat (new) Category:Years